


По собственному желанию

by WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fetish, M/M, Paranoia, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020/pseuds/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020
Summary: Гарри приезжает в Хогвартс навестить профессора Лонгботтома и обнаруживает, что в замке творятся странные вещи.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: WTF HP Sick Bastards 2020





	По собственному желанию

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.
> 
> Написано для команды WTF HP Sick Bastards 2020 на челлендж "Зимняя Фандомная Битва".

Ночью приснилось счастье. Нахлынуло посреди черного сна, в котором душили змеи и со всех сторон смотрели пустые глазницы черепов. Тонкие, юркие змеи, словно веревки, захлестывали шею и стягивали, Гарри задыхался, в груди жгло, сердце становилось все больше и стучало в груди, горле, голове. Но вот страшный сон раскололся на блестящие осколки, они брызнули во все стороны, змеи исчезли, Гарри со всхлипом вдохнул сладкий воздух и провалился в счастье.

Он проснулся от своего стона, завернутый с головой в одеяло. Забарахтался, выпутался, отдышался и понял, что лежит в мокрых трусах и теплые капли стекают по ногам. Быть того не могло. Он бы скорее поверил, что не дотерпел до туалета, — еще бы, после неисчислимых бутылок сливочного пива. Невилл уходил из комнаты, переваливаясь, как утка, Гарри чувствовал себя примерно так же. Намочить постель в таком состоянии стыдно, но понятно. Но отчего он кончил, словно тринадцатилетний подросток, посреди кошмара, Гарри понятия не имел. Может быть, с сексом у него было и неважно, но не до такой же степени.

Вот про змей было понятно. После жаркого влажного лета в Запретном лесу их развелось видимо-невидимо. Черные ужи ползали по квиддичному полю, рыскали в траве вокруг озера и даже заползали в замок. Невилл, размахивая бутылкой пива, показывал в лицах, как директор Снейп испепеляет змеек — от них не остается даже праха — и велит преподавателям делать то же самое при патрулировании коридоров и окрестностей Хогвартса.

— Наверное, боится, что Нагини вернется, — рассудительно сказал Невилл, а Гарри так же рассудительно покивал.

Липкие трусы и простыня отправились в стирку, Гарри — в душ. Он намыливал между ног и думал: не подрочить ли? И, пока гладил яйца и водил мыльной рукой по члену, через удовольствие то и дело пробивалось удивление, что давно его так — до оргазма во сне и новой дрочки — ничего не заводило: ни порно, ни реальные девушки. Гарри закрыл глаза. Горячая вода, горячая скользкая рука. Хорошо! Замелькали обрывки сна. Чернота, пустые глазницы, черепа, тонкие гибкие змеи. Словно… словно Метка. Метка! Гарри кончил и мог бы, наверное, еще раз, но в дверь постучал Невилл и спросил, скоро ли тот выйдет.

В Большом зале Невилл сел за преподавательский стол, а Гарри – за стол Гриффиндора. С ним здоровались, хлопали по спине, кричали из-за соседних столов и развели такую суматоху, что чуть не выбили из рук тарелку с овсянкой. А потом на свое место уселся Снейп — и все замолчали. Он тоже молчал и не поднимал глаз. Сидел так, словно под ним был стул с шипами, а он вынужден терпеть. Гарри сначала думал, что-нибудь скажет. Мол, вот, нас почтил своим вниманием знаменитый герой. Приехал по приглашению другого героя, профессора Лонгботтома. Так и видел, как он говорит и усмехается неприятно, а глаза холодные, прищуренные.

Но Снейп даже не взглянул. Сидел, покачивался, морщился, хватал приборы со стола и тут же бросал. Взял ложку, поменял на вилку, отбросил, схватился на нож и сжал ладонью за лезвие так, словно хотел порезаться. Гарри уж думал, сейчас в тарелку закапает кровь, но Снейп отложил и нож и, прижимая левую руку к груди, встал и двинулся к двери позади учительского стола. Показалось, что его качает, но присмотреться Гарри не успел. Завтрак заканчивался, и его снова хлопали по плечам и протягивали ладони. И он в который раз порадовался, что послал скучную учебу в аврорате к черту и отпросился в Хогвартс.

Гарри приехал вчера вечером, устроился на ночь, вот уже и позавтракал наутро, а все еще не поздоровался со Снейпом. Они вообще не разговаривали с того страшного дня в Воющей хижине. Гарри поднялся к нему в кабинет, но горгулья не пропустила, а Снейп не показывался. Макгонагалл, к которой Гарри обратился за подмогой, отряхивая шляпу от пепла, сообщила, что из камина директора не видно, а полный доступ в кабинет закрыт. И вот в обед они наконец столкнулись на лестнице.

— Добрый день, сэр, — Гарри был вежлив как никогда.

Снейп не сделал замечания, что мантия расстегнута или что Гарри слишком громко разговаривает. Кивнул и молча протиснулся мимо. Гарри точно знал, что Снейп выше ростом: запомнил, когда стояли друг перед другом на уроках окклюменции или тот отчитывал его в классе зельеварения, а Гарри вставал и смотрел немного снизу вверх. В больничном крыле и у ворот Хогвартса — где бы они ни встретились, Снейп всегда был выше. А сейчас — вровень. Снейп ссутулился, согнулся, словно исчез стержень, который всегда держал его прямо.

— Еще увидимся, сэр, — пробормотал Гарри ему вслед, глядя, как быстро тот уходит, словно убегает.

— Что с ним такое? — спросил он позже у Невилла. Уроки закончились, приятели сидели на теплых камнях у самой воды и смотрели, как Снейп на другом берегу озера ползает по кустам.

Невилл сорвал травинку и пожал плечами:

— Мне кажется — ничего. Он же всегда такой был, психованный. Забыл разве?

Гарри помнил блеск черных прищуренных глаз, нервные пальцы, пробегающие по палочке, злое и замкнутое выражение лица, надменность, насмешки, холодность. Но никогда Снейп не был пустым. Он всегда был наполнен чем-то едким, горячим, что в нем бурлило и иногда выплескивалось.

— Он какой-то… словно неживой.

С того берега донеслись слова заклинаний, вспышки, над травой поднялся дымок. Невилл поморщился.

— Этот «неживой» скоро всех ужей в округе истребит. Ты еще не видел, что он ночью вытворяет.

— Что?

— Узнаешь, — Невилл поднялся, заправил под мантию выбившийся оттуда шнурок со свистком. — Ну, пойдем?

— Вдруг это ты свистишь на уроках своим цветам, а змеи думают, что ты их приманиваешь, и ползут?

— Да ну тебя, — улыбнулся Невилл. — Не цветам, а прыгающим поганкам, и не приманиваю, а отпугиваю, а то эти поганки любят взбираться по штанинам.

— Я бы посмотрел тренировки команд, — перевел Гарри разговор. — Так соскучился по квиддичу, что согласен и на слизеринцев. Не знаешь расписания тренировок?

— А их нет. Снейп отменил первенство и не слушает ни родителей, ни попечительский совет. А учеников тем более.

— Но почему?! 

— В самом начале года на тренировке в Милвилла со второго курса прилетело чье-то Депульсо. Понятно же, что из другой команды. А Снейп решил, что целились из Запретного леса. Говорил на педсовете, мол, и змеи неспроста развелись.

— Ничего себе…

— Собственно, он поэтому запретил и походы в Хогсмид. Отбой у нас теперь рано, чтоб у детей не было повода бродить в темноте.

Гарри проследил, как Снейп на том берегу углубился в заросли и постепенно скрылся из виду. Неплохо было бы встретить его завтра в лесу и все-таки разговорить.

Но встретились они немного раньше — ночью.

Гарри лежал под одеялом, пытаясь вызвать в себе ощущение счастья, как во вчерашнем сне. Думал о Черной метке, и мысли естественным образом перескакивали на Снейпа — единственного, кто оставался с Меткой в его окружении. Он представлял эту Метку со змеей, потом — без перехода — ползающего по зарослям за ужами Снейпа и никак не мог заснуть. Наконец вроде бы задремал. И вдруг короткий страшный вопль подбросил его на кровати. 

Гарри как был, в пижаме, схватил палочку и босиком выбежал из комнаты. Кричали откуда-то справа. Он завернул за угол и вылетел прямиком на Снейпа. Точнее, предстала такая картина: пылают все факелы, сверху разливается наколдованный белый свет, яркий, как солнце, у портрета Рыцаря-в-Фиолетовом стоит директор, шепчет заклинания и отправляет в пустой угол разноцветные вспышки. А Рыцарь смотрит на него и крутит у виска пальцем.

— Профессор! — Гарри осторожно шагнул к Снейпу. — Перестаньте! Там никого нет.

К его изумлению тот немедленно опустил палочку и ледяными пальцами схватил Гарри за плечо.

— Поттер, вы не забыли серпентаго? Мне обязательно надо поговорить хотя бы с одной змеей.

— Пойдемте в комнату, сэр.

— Я купил мангуста, — не слушая, говорил Снейп. — Он душит всех, кто проползает в замок, я же не могу круглые сутки дежурить. Но мне нужно хотя бы с одной поговорить.

— Зачем? — Гарри повел его в сторону директорского кабинета.

— Я хочу знать, что затевается.

— Почему вы кричали?

— Там, — он вновь оглянулся, — где вдоль стен густая тень, ползает большая змея. Сначала я вроде бы увидел ее в спальне, а потом она попыталась атаковать в коридоре... Мне нужно больше мангустов, один не справляется, но в этом месяце новой партии в зоомагазине не будет.

Гарри понял, что дело худо.

— Я поговорю с ужами, профессор, — соврал он, чтобы немного успокоить. Сейчас главным было привести Снейпа в чувство. — Мы все выясним. А пока ложитесь спать.

— Я не позволю больше никакой змее распоряжаться моей жизнью. Я уйду из нее только сам, по собственному желанию.

— Разумеется. Идемте, профессор.

Очутившись в знакомом кабинете, где точно так же пылали все факелы и все свечи, Снейп вдруг как будто очнулся и сообразил, с кем разгуливает по ночным коридорам. 

— Спокойной ночи, Поттер, — он вырвал руку и вернул лицу знакомое холодное выражение. — Или ждете, что я приглашу вас в спальню?

От рывка широкий рукав сорочки съехал к локтю — и открылась Метка. Снейп сразу же опустил руку, но Гарри охватил взглядом темный абрис черепа и жуткую змею.

Нет ли тут какой связи, подумалось ему. И на Метке змея, и вокруг ползают змеи... Но разговаривать Снейп не стал, выпроводил и захлопнул дверь.

Факелы погасли, лишь лунный свет лился в окна, тускло освещая каменные плиты. Гарри добрел до своей комнаты, вошел и привалился к двери. Черная метка на бледной коже всплыла перед внутренним взором, и Гарри со стоном быстро сунул руку в пижамные штаны.

И тут же вытащил. Нет, просто передернуть — это не то. Хотелось, чтобы как ночью — чтобы сжималось горло, стучало сердце, воздух был сладок и можно было прижаться к кому-то. И у этого «кого-то» были бы худые руки, бледная кожа и темная горячая Метка. Гарри кинулся в спальню. Ладно руки — но просто прижаться, потереться вставшим членом, как будто ты не дрочишь в одиночестве, а занимаешься сексом с кем-то важным...

В спальне, сдернув покрывало и скомкав одеяло, Гарри стащил штаны. Торопился так, что чуть не запутался в них и не свалился на пол. Отбросив ненужную тряпку, задрал повыше пижамную куртку и упал на сбитое в ком одеяло. Да, вот так. Как будто с ним человек, живой, теплый. Пусть не обнимает, не двигается и не говорит ничего, но вместо него сам Гарри и шепчет, и обнимает. И целует, кажется. Он сжимал локтями и коленями одеяло, упирался лбом и двигался: терся, вжимался членом в мягкие складки. И оргазм настиг именно такой, как вчера во сне, — сильный, оглушающий. Гарри закусил одеяло и стонал, до тех пор пока судорога не перестала скручивать мышцы.

После, убирая пятна спермы, он не мог выбрать, отчего стыдно больше: оттого, как трахал одеяло, или оттого, как представлял, что просовывает между ног руку с Меткой и чувствует яйцами ее жар и пульсацию. Гарри поморщился. Это же Метка, возбуждаться и не испытывать к ней отвращения — странная и пугающая реакция. Ведь раньше такого не было. Но раньше, надо сказать, Гарри не видел Метку на Снейпе. Слышал, знал, но не видел, а тут хватило краешка татуировки. Значит ли это, что возбуждает ее носитель? Так и не решив, что хуже — реакция на Снейпа или на Метку, он уснул.

За завтраком Гарри смотрел только на Снейпа, который снова нервничал. Гарри не понимал, почему никто не обращает внимания на то, что с директором что-то происходит. Хуч громко разговаривала с Флитвиком, Невилл листал учебник и, похоже, готовился к уроку, Макгонагалл, видимо, неважно себя чувствовала: смотрела прямо и терла виски. Новый учитель ЗОТИ рассылал улыбки старшекурсницам и тем очень напоминал Локхарта. Все занимались своими делами, а Снейп так же, как и вчера, вел себя беспокойно. Казалось, хотел спрятаться в тень, забиться в угол и отогнать яркие свечи. Гарри бы мог удивиться, кто и зачем зажег их столько и без того ясным утром, если бы перед завтраком сам не услышал слова директора Филчу о том, что в Большой зал нужно больше свечей. 

И вот, залитый светом, Снейп глядел в пустоту и снова терзал нож для масла. Сегодня Гарри уже был уверен, что кровь не течет с его ладони только потому, что нож недостаточно острый. Снейп резал себя по-настоящему. Наверное, он все-таки зацепил кожу зубцом, потому что вздрогнул, опустил взгляд на руки и отложил нож. Но не успел Гарри выдохнуть — очень не хотелось, чтобы Снейп поранился, как тот схватился за горло и так просидел до конца завтрака. Ответ на вопрос, что с его горлом, Гарри получил почти сразу: они вместе выходили в холл из Большого зала. Ушедший в себя, ссутулившийся, не бледный даже, а серый, с тенями под глазами, он имел такой вид, будто не спит каждую ночь.

Гарри повернулся, чтобы спросить об этом, но увидел шею и следы от ногтей: и сегодняшние, свежие, глубокие, и старые — тонкие, белые. Снейп, не глядя, поправил шейный платок и ускорил шаг. А ведь под платком наверняка следы клыков Нагини, зачем же он добавляет себе новые?

Гарри решил со Снейпом поговорить. Точнее, высказать все, что думает о его измотанном виде, резаных ладонях и расцарапанной шее. А потом тот прогонит из кабинета и из Хогвартса, Гарри уедет и перестанет думать о его руках, Метке и странном поведении.

Пароль он узнал очень просто: топтался у горгульи, когда мимо прошагал тот самый новый преподаватель ЗОТИ и со словами «Оборотное зелье» вошел внутрь.

«Оборотное зелье», — думал Гарри, сидя на уроке Невилла, и, улыбаясь, смотрел, как тот крутит на пальце свой свисток и с удовольствием отвечает на вопросы первокурсников, — вечером мы с вами поговорим, профессор Снейп».

За ужином Гарри снова наблюдал. Большой зал был освещен так, что от света едва не слезились глаза и видно было все, как на ладони. Но Снейп не резал и не царапал себя, только слегка покачивался и, казалось, смертельно хочет спать и готов уснуть прямо за столом. 

Поднявшись к директорскому кабинету, Гарри прошептал пароль и тихо вошел. Внутри было светло, как в операционной, портреты всех до единого директоров оказались завешены, и никто не шевельнулся и не взглянул со стены. Гарри услышал хриплое «Сектумсемпра». Стоящий у стола Снейп что-то делал со своей левой рукой. Гарри шагнул ближе, увидел закатанный рукав мантии, сжатый кулак и кровь, которая капала на стол. Снейп вскрывал собственную руку, делая палочкой короткие, резкие движения.

Неизвестно, до каких пор Гарри бы, остолбенев, стоял за его спиной, но мангуст, сидящий на столе, вдруг распушил хвост, выгнул спину и зашипел. Со вставшей дыбом шерстью бросился к Гарри и вцепился зубами в ногу. Тот стряхнул зверька; в тот же миг Снейп рывком опустил рукав и развернулся, нацеливая палочку. Рукав мантии стремительно намокал, пропитываясь кровью, и становился из зеленого черным.

— Перестаньте, профессор, — сказал Гарри и осторожно отпихнул подбиравшегося к ноге мангуста. — Это всего лишь я, Поттер. Давайте спокойно поговорим. Но сперва остановите кровь.

Снейп опустил палочку. Он тяжело дышал и глядел так, словно едва узнавал. Наконец отвернулся, вновь вздернул рукав и зашептал заклинания. Гарри не видел, что он делал, но когда Снейп шагнул к нему, ткань снова была чистой, зеленой. Кровь больше не лилась. Снейп свистнул тихонько, и неугомонный мангуст отпрыгнул от Гарри и вскарабкался на стол. Сел, уставившись круглыми глазами. Приоткрыл пасть с острыми зубами и зашипел.

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Поттер? Салазар, замолчи! Насколько я знаю, вы приехали в Хогвартс по личной инициативе и никаких дел у вас ко мне быть не может.

— Вы помните, что случилось прошлой ночью? — спросил Гарри. Снейп моргнул, прищурился. Его черные глаза на секунду утратили непроницаемость, и Гарри понял: помнит! Но не стал ждать ответа и продолжил: — У вас какая-то проблема, давайте попробуем решить ее вместе?

— А вам какого черта это нужно, Поттер? Как давно вас волнуют мои проблемы?

— Чтобы они начали меня волновать, на вас достаточно посмотреть! — Гарри не выдержал спокойного тона. — Вы совсем не спите? Почему? Зачем вы уничтожаете ужей? Что делаете со своей Меткой? С вами что-то происходит, профессор. Вот сейчас вы царапаете горло — посмотрите, там уже следы от ногтей! 

Тот отдернул руку и зло глянул, не зная, видимо, что сказать.

— И вы бродите по ночам!

— Насколько я помню, вы тоже весь период обучения в Хогвартсе бродили по ночам, — отозвался Снейп, и рука его, наверняка против воли, опять потянулась к горлу. Но заметив взгляд, он отошел к окну и сел в кресло. — Возможно, в отличие от вас, у меня есть веские причины для этого.

— Да какие же? Расскажите. Ночью вы просили поговорить с одной из змей…

— Не валяйте дурака, — прервал Снейп. — Я в курсе, что вы больше не владеете серпентаго, с чего бы я обратился к вам с подобной просьбой?

— Ночью же обратились, — оказывается, не все он помнит. — Послушайте, вам надо обязательно нормально поспать, иначе попечительский совет решит, что вы непригодны занимать пост директора. Ну, я так думаю.

Снейп долго молчал.

— Или вы собираетесь уйти из Хогвартса? — спросил Гарри. Откуда ему знать мотивы Снейпа, в самом деле.

— Нет, не собираюсь, — не сразу ответил тот.

— Тогда в чем дело? — с нажимом спросил Гарри. — Метка болит? Это все из-за нее, да?

Снейп вскочил, шагнул к нему, на ходу заворачивая злополучный рукав к плечу. Гарри широко раскрыл глаза. Так вот как это выглядит!

На бледной коже предплечья светилась Метка — темная по контуру, внутри черных линий она вспухла малиновым. Казалось, кожа налилась угрожающим светом и выползающая изо рта черепа змея вот-вот оживет. Гарри сглотнул и вдруг с ужасом ощутил, как начинает тянуть в паху и тяжелеет член. Он наклонился и уперся руками в колени.

— Что бы я ни делал, — быстро зашептал Снейп, словно боясь, что Метка его слышит, — она не пропадает. Темная магия — и та ее не берет! Я пытался воздействовать и колдовством, и обыкновенными маггловскими способами — ничего! Как вам это нравится? — Он повернулся к столу, схватил нож для разрезания страниц и с силой чиркнул по коже, по змеиной голове, свисающей из «восьмерки» скрученного тела. Алые струйки потекли по руке вниз, к кисти, а вместо темного рисунка теперь зиял свежий срез, мокнущий от крови.

— Ну что вы творите? — в бессилии спросил Гарри. — Зачем? Вы столько лет жили с ней, что сейчас-то случилось?

— А то, мистер Поттер, — сказал Снейп, — что эта змея может оживать. Она приманивает других тварей из окрестных болот, вот почему я купил мангуста. Но не это главное. Может быть, кто-то — или что-то — при помощи темной магии, заложенной в Метку, пытается возродить Волдеморта.

Гарри попятился, наткнулся на стул и сел.

— Почему вы так решили?!

— Я знаю, — просто ответил Снейп. — Теперь вот и вы знаете. И хорошо бы вам, с вашим нынешним авторитетом, — тут он поморщился, и это вселило в Гарри надежду, что Снейп не совсем еще отъехал разумом, — вложить эту мысль в Минерву Макгонагалл и вообще во всех. Мои заявления не принимаются всерьез.

— Я догадываюсь, почему не принимаются. Вы выглядите… не совсем благонадежно, профессор. Вот все и думают, что это просто… ну, послевоенный стресс и все такое. Времени прошло совсем немного…

— Глупости, — отрезал Снейп. — Я в порядке.

— Вы будете в полном порядке, если выспитесь. Поверьте. Я предлагаю свою помощь. Подежурю эту ночь у вас в спальне.

— Вы с ума сошли, Поттер? — разозлился Снейп. — Собрались спать со мной? В самом деле?

— Не спать, а дежурить. Что если та огнромная змея вновь появится… из Метки или еще откуда-то? Я справлюсь с ней.

Некоторое время Снейп рассматривал его с подозрением и, в общем, был прав: Гарри, ни секунды не веря в змею, нападавшую через Метку, хотел просто остаться с ним ночью наедине и, усыпив, хорошенько рассмотреть руку. А может, и не только рассмотреть. Когда он представлял, как закатывает рукав ночной сорочки и трогает темные контуры, у него пересыхало в горле. Неясно, насколько ненормален был Снейп с его змеями, но Гарри точно начинал сходить с ума.

— Нет, мистер Поттер, — сказал тот. — Со мной Салазар, он природой назначен душить змей. А про вас я такого сказать не могу. Так что убирайтесь к вашему мистеру Лонгботтому и напейтесь с ним, как обычно, сливочного пива.

Гарри послушался, убрался. И пока шел по коридорам, представлял: блестящее лезвие вонзается в белую плоть, скользит под кожей, Метка наливается кровью — живой, теплой, и красные капли капают и капают на стол. Видение было таким ярким, что он чувствовал запах крови, чувствовал боль человека, который вспарывает себе кожу, и от этого заплетались ноги. Хотелось поскорее попасть к себе в комнату — фантазировать, додумывать и под эти мечты ласкать себя.

Поэтому он удивился, когда обнаружил, что стоит у дверей преподавателя ЗОТИ. Сосредоточившись, вспомнил едва мелькнувшую мысль: вдруг слова Снейпа про огромную змею вовсе не бред? Ведь ползал по Хогвартсу один василиск, почему бы не проснуться от вековечного сна еще одному?

— Мистер Хойл! Откройте, пожалуйста! Срочное дело, — забарабанил Гарри в дверь.

Тот, уже в халате, открыл и улыбнулся:

— Мистер Поттер, я удивлен, но очень рад, что вы заглянули. Проходите. Чай, сок или…

— Ничего не нужно, — перебил Гарри. — Я хочу спуститься в Тайную комнату, посмотреть, нет ли там большой змеи. А то ходят слухи... Мне нужен человек для подстраховки. — И видя, что Хойл скис от этих слов, добавил: — Смелый человек с навыками защиты.

Но и это не помогло.

— Вы имеете в виду василиска? Тогда нужно вызвать сюда авроров. Или лучше специалистов по волшебным животным, — ответил тот.

— Я думаю, это безопасно, — сделал Гарри еще одну попытку, — скорее всего, лишь выдумки, но проверить стоит, мистер Локх…кхм, мистер Хойл.

— Нет, я все-таки советую вам вызвать магозоологов, а не рисковать самому, — крикнул Хойл, закрывая двери. — Мой добрый совет вам, мистер Поттер.

В Тайную комнату Гарри все-таки пробрался. Едва вспомнил звучание серпентаго и воспроизвел пароль по памяти. Дверь открылась только с третьего раза. Конечно, никакого василиска или просто более-менее крупной змеи он не обнаружил, да что там, не встретил ни одного маленького ужа. Можно было возвращаться и успокаивать Снейпа.

Но сначала Гарри завернул к себе, сменил пыльную мантию, умылся, поправил сбитый галстук, который носил тут, радуя себя и гриффиндорцев. Шелковая ткань скользнула сквозь пальцы, как маленькая юркая змейка — та, что жила на руке у Снейпа, вросла в его кожу и которую тот поил своей кровью, калеча себя. Которую Гарри так хотел потрогать и облизать.

После Гарри старался не сосредотачиваться на том, что делал. А делал он странное. Обматывал возбужденный член галстуком и медленно стягивал. Ткань скользила по горячей коже, и, закрыв глаза, он представлял, что это Снейп прижимает свою руку с Меткой к его члену, водит по стволу и задевает головку. Гарри наматывал галстук снова, затягивал чуть крепче, а потом расслаблял ткань, и воображаемая змея снова скользила по члену. Кончил Гарри тогда, когда затянул галстук так крепко, что стало больно. И от этой смеси боли, блаженства и стыда оргазм был такой сильный, что, после того как ноги снова начали держать, пришлось выпить воды и умыться второй раз.

К Снейпу Гарри шел спокойный и сосредоточенный. Никто из встретившихся по пути и мысли не мог допустить, что он только что дрочил, представляя змею на члене и Снейпа рядом. Кстати, а был ли тот раздет в его фантазиях? Эта мысль несколько сбила с серьезных размышлений, и говорил пароль и пересекал кабинет с занавешенными портретами Гарри совершенно автоматически. Опомнился только у самой спальни, из-под двери которой пробивалась полоска света. Надо собраться и серьезно поговорить о поведении учителя Хойла и успокоить Снейпа насчет Тайной комнаты.

Помня, в каком состоянии директорские нервы, в спальню Гарри вошел громко: хлопнул дверью, откашлялся и поздоровался одновременно. Но можно было не осторожничать — Снейп спал.

Отовсюду, из каждого угла, лился яркий свет, охранник-мангуст сидел преспокойно на спинке кровати и на него отчего-то больше не шипел. В воздухе парили цифры, они отсчитывали минуты, которых становилось все меньше, и Гарри понял, что это будильник. Профессору оставалось спать пятнадцать минут. Снейп выглядел так, словно этот короткий сон был для него желаннее всего на свете. С крайне утомленным видом он лежал на своей здоровой руке, прикрывая лицо растопыренными пальцами руки с Меткой. Он постанывал во сне, словно дыхание было тяжелой работой. Одеяло сползло с худых плеч, но, вместо того чтобы кидаться рассматривать тело и руку, о которых Гарри грезил последние два дня, его хотелось укрыть теплее, завернуть в одеяло и погасить свечи. Чтобы перестал стонать и закрываться ладонью, чтобы ушли тяжелые сны, а с лица — мучительное, напряженное выражение.

Гарри тихо сел в кресло рядом с кроватью. Снейп беспокойно ворочался, как будто чувствовал взгляд. Минуты бежали к нулю, а когда дощелкали до конца, Снейп сел, одновременно выхватив из-под подушки волшебную палочку, и всмотрелся в Гарри. Глаза щурились, лицо было еще более усталым, чем днем. Похоже, он совсем не дает себе отдыха.

— Что? — спросил Снейп без всякого вступления. Голос был хриплый и какой-то надтреснутый. — Что случилось?

— Пока ничего, — пожал Гарри плечами. — Профессор, давайте…

Тот не слушал. Поддернув рукав, глянул на Метку, затем торопливо вылез из постели, согнулся и стал что-то искать под кроватью, целясь палочкой. Гарри съехал с кресла и опустился рядом.

— Нету, — пробормотал Снейп, стал вставать, пошатнулся и завалился бы на пол, если б Гарри не придержал. — Уберите руки, Поттер.

Отпихнул его, встал все-таки — и, как привидение в развевающейся длинной сорочке и с нацеленной палочкой, устремился к двери, ведущей в ванную. Там тоже горел десяток свечей. Снейп затеял в маленькой комнатке форменный обыск — на пол летели полотенца, потом упал халат. Гарри попробовал остановить его, завел разговор о василиске и о профессоре Хойле, но Снейп молча отталкивал, тыкая концом палочки под ребра, и Гарри решил — пускай проверит все и успокоится.

Выскочив из ванной, Снейп схватил за шкирку своего мангуста, который невозмутимо облизывался на столе, и швырнул через всю комнату на кровать. Салазар с писком перекувыркнулся и шмыгнул вниз.

— Всю ночь только мух ловишь, бездарная крыса, — ругнулся Снейп, ожидавший, видимо, увидеть в спальне полчища задушенных ужей. Опустился на кровать и уронил голову на руки. Помедлив, Гарри нерешительно сел рядом. Мысль о том, что он сидит на постели Снейпа — раздетого, уязвимого, так не похожего на себя прежнего, резанула.

— Профессор, — начал он. Снейп не шелохнулся, и Гарри взбодрился. — Змей нет. Я сижу здесь уже полчаса и не видел ни одной. Думаю, поэтому Салазар спокоен. Надо и вам успокоиться. Ложитесь.

С этими словами он, поражаясь собственной смелости и наглости, подтолкнул Снейпа в бок и обмер, ощутив под тонкой сорочкой худое тело. Снейп поднял голову и уставился мутным взглядом. 

— Что вам от меня нужно, Поттер? — слабо произнес он, моргая и щурясь. Дышал сипло, словно что-то мешало, и никак не хотел понимать, зачем Гарри здесь. 

— Простите, сэр, — прошептал тот, встал и, быстро взмахнув палочкой, выпустил замедляющее заклинание.

Медленно Снейп повалился на постель. Гарри кинулся к нему, не без трепета схватил за костлявые плечи и подтащил головой к подушке. Почти лишенный возможности двигаться, Снейп испепелял его бешеным взглядом.

— Гашу свет. Да не бойтесь вы! Я буду сидеть рядом всю ночь, вам надо всего лишь уснуть.

Свечи потухли, оставив запах воска, — и сквозь узкие окна, закрытые частыми переплетами, вошло мерцающее лунное сияние. Снейп лежал тихо. Гарри выждал несколько минут, подобрался ближе и склонился, прислушиваясь и всматриваясь. Глаза у того были закрыты, дышал ровно. Мысль о том, что Снейп лежит под заклятием, была неприятна.

— Фините Инкантатем.

Снейп не проснулся, но повернулся на бок, должно быть, рефлекторно, согнул одну ногу и свободнее откинулся на подушку. Гарри сел на край кровати и осторожно сунул его палочку под подушку. Потом вытянул из-под Снейпа одеяло и накрыл, как хотелось в начале ночи. И тут в воздухе выскочили проклятые цифры с обратным отсчетом, и Гарри все оставшиеся до пробуждения полчаса искал способы снять незнакомое колдовство. Успел за минуту до финала.

Ночь потянулась в бесконечность. Гарри сидел на постели и думал сперва лишь о том, что самое правильное — лечь со Снейпом рядом, обнять и охранять не только своим присутствием, но и буквально: прижимая к себе, закрывая от всего, чего тот боится. Гарри то поражался собственному воображению, то вновь принимался прокручивать в голове, как забирается с ногами и ложится. Салазар шуршал под кроватью, потом метнулся тенью мимо окна. Он жил своей таинственной ночной жизнью, может, и правда ловил мух.

Гарри рассматривал Снейпа. Сколько лет он не замечал того, что сейчас. Сквозь давно знакомую угрюмую маску так явственно проступал настоящий Северус — ранимый, чувствительный, что дыхание перехватывало. Гарри отвел одеяло в сторону и потянул кверху рукав тонкой сорочки. Показался край Метки. Снейп зашевелился, неслышно забормотал и затих. Гарри погладил контуры змеиной головы, и от этого движения, от всей сцены, где Гарри сидит над Снейпом, беззащитным и ничего не подозревающим, от теплой кожи под кончиками пальцев кровь прилила — не к паху, нет. Прямо к сердцу. 

Как завороженный, Гарри задул свечу. Взял руку Снейпа в ладони, провел большими пальцами по запястью, уловил пульс, а потом, разом решившись, прижался лицом и коснулся губами бьющейся жилки. Снейп вздохнул, рука напряглась, и Гарри поспешно выпустил ее. Ушибленный новыми ощущениями, в темноте наугад отшатнулся и сел в кресло. Из-под мантии вывернулся пушистый ком: мангуст устроился спать на пустующем сиденье.

Утром Снейп открыл глаза с первыми лучами солнца. Гарри к тому времени прошел целый мысленный квест в попытках разобраться в себе и своих чувствах и умирал от желания упасть и уснуть.

— Неужели всю ночь дежурили, мистер Поттер? — с усмешкой спросил Снейп, и Гарри с радостью отметил, что голос звучит чисто, а под глазами исчезли пугающие тени.

— Как видите, — он потянулся. — Сейчас уйду. Но прежде вы мне пообещаете, что следующей ночью мы все повторим.

— Что мы должны повторить? — с подозрением произнес Снейп, а Гарри вдруг заметил, что тот натягивает одеяло до подбородка и явно ждет, пока незваный гость уберется прочь.

— Ну вот это все, — сказал Гарри как ни в чем не бывало. — Мы гасим свечи, вы спите, а я караулю. Ваш мангуст дрыхнет полночи, а мимо меня ни одна змея не пройдет. И никто другой.

Он видел, как Снейпу хотелось возразить, накричать и отправить восвояси с пожеланием не совать нос в чужие дела. Но также, выспавшись впервые за много дней, он не хочет терять такую возможность. Значит, Гарри вернется. При мысли об этом сердце начинало счастливо трепыхаться.

Так он начал вести ночной образ жизни, словно второй мангуст Снейпа. Утром и днем отсыпался и пропускал уроки, на которые раньше с удовольствием заглядывал. Приходил в себя перед ужином, ненадолго выбирался на свежий воздух, заглядывал в теплицы Невилла, потом перекусывал в Большом зале, зорко наблюдая за Снейпом, и после отбоя шел к нему.

— Чем ты занимаешься по ночам? — спросил как-то Невилл, копаясь в грядках. — Днем спишь, на уроки больше не приходишь, вечером тебя нет. Ты доведешь меня до того, что начну выпивать с Флитвиком в «Трех метлах», а не с другом.

— Извини, важные дела. Я все-таки решил проверить… все эти змеи… — проблеял Гарри, а Невилл понятливо покивал:

— Снейп все-таки припер тебя к стенке? Он искал напарника среди нас для ночных патрулей в Запретном лесу, но дураков, сам понимаешь, не нашлось, а ты, значит… ой, прости, — смутился он, а Гарри облегченно выдохнул. Пусть думает так, все же полночный Запретный лес шокирует несколько меньше, чем полночная спальня Снейпа.

На следующий вечер его ждал сюрприз: Снейп сменил пароль. Гарри напрасно топтался у горгульи, на все лады произнося: «Оборотное зелье» — и наконец догадался отправить Снейпу патронуса.

«Если не откроете дверь, просижу под ней до утра и буду честно отвечать на все вопросы профессоров» — продиктовал Гарри, и через несколько мгновений серебристая лань, откашлявшись, хрипло сообщила: «Феликс Фелицис».

— Это очень похоже на вас, Поттер. — Снейп сидел за столом и что-то писал. — Сначала заклятья, потом угрозы, потом что, начнете опаивать Амортенцией?

— Но вы все-таки меня впустили. Я вам нужен.

Потоптавшись, Гарри взял первую попавшуюся книгу со стеллажа и сел в кресло напротив директорского стола. Из-за яркого света болели глаза, но делать было нечего, не смотреть же на Снейпа, тем более выпал шанс почитать наконец «Историю Хогвартса». Гермиона была бы довольна.

Вздыхали занавешенные портреты, скрипело перо, шуршала бумага, и под эти мирные звуки Гарри зачитался. Очнулся, когда дверь между кабинетом и спальней хлопнула. Посидев с книгой еще минут пять, решил, что этого достаточно, чтобы Снейп улегся, и вошел.

Тот не совсем улегся: сидел на кровати с палочкой, при виде Гарри сказал:

— Экспеллиармус! — и, усмехнувшись, спрятал обе палочки под подушку. — Никаких заклинаний, Поттер. Засну и без вашей помощи. Потом можете достать палочку и делать то, зачем явились, — охранять.

Пусть, если ему так спокойнее. Все лучше, чем засыпать под заклинанием замедления.

— Можно погасить свечи, сэр? — спросил Гарри, но ответа не дождался. Снейп спал.

И тут же над кроватью вспыхнули чертовы цифры часов с обратным отсчетом. Гарри посидел еще, подождал, пока Снейп заснет покрепче, а потом решил поискать свою палочку под подушкой, чтобы убрать будильник.

Он шарил под подушкой, чувствовал тяжесть головы, натыкался на ладонь, сжатую в кулак, и, наклонившись, вдыхал запах. Забыл и про часы, и про все на свете — стоял, трогал за руку, дышал им. И подпрыгнул на месте, когда чертов будильник истошно запищал, а Снейп подскочил на кровати, чуть не ударившись о его лоб головой.

— Что вынюхиваете, Поттер? — его палочка нацелилась точно между глаз.

— Искал свою, сэр. Отключите часы, что же вы мучаете себя снова. Тут и я, и Салазар, — Гарри вытащил палочку из-под подушки и сел в кресло.

— Хочу проснуться, убедиться, что вы дрыхнете в обнимку с мангустом, и прогнать вас обоих к чертям.

Едва Гарри хотел ответить и открыл рот, как увидел, что Снейп снова спит.

Если он засыпает так быстро в его присутствии, значит — доверяет? Или усталость накопилась до того уровня, когда заснешь и при враге? Вспоминая тяжесть головы на подушке и расслабленную теплую руку, Гарри решил быть ответственным караульным. Заглянул в ванную, за шкафы, посветил Люмосом и под кроватью, убедился, что змей нигде нет. После призвал из кабинета «Историю Хогвартса», погасил большую часть свечей и углубился в чтение.

Следующим вечером Гарри отключил будильник сразу, он больше не пищал и не будил Снейпа, но и «История Хогвартса» лежала на коленях закрытая. Снейп спал так крепко, что Гарри мог бы не только погасить все свечи, но и рассыпать порошок Перуанской тьмы, тот бы даже не пошевелился. Гарри оставил несколько свечей плавать возле изголовья. Ему нравилось смотреть. Снейп спрятал руки под подушку и натянул одеяло до самого носа, и было приятно думать, что ему сейчас хорошо.

Но когда Гарри начал свой обход, все спокойные мирные мысли этого вечера мигом вылетели из головы. На белой раковине в ванной алели следы крови. И это завело так, будто Гарри дикий зверь или унюхавший раненого оборотень. Гарри вспомнил Сектумсемпру и красные капли, падающие с руки, срезанную кожу и налившуюся кровью рану. И ту натертую, поцарапанную, измученную руку, которую с первого раза, как увидел, хотелось гладить и целовать. Не отпускать. 

Гарри прокрался обратно к кровати. Снейп уже лежал на боку. Чуть потянуть на себя руку и поднять рукав оказалось несложно. Сложнее было не кинуться, не схватить, не сделать больно несчастной руке. На предплечье Гарри видел свежие, вспухшие розовые порезы: Снейп словно пытался вырезать Метку, вспороть себя до кости, а потом передумал и оставил, не залечив. И так устал за многие ночи без сна, что спит с этой болью. Значит, залечит его Гарри.

Но сначала он сделал то, что так страстно хотел: дотронулся губами до израненной кожи, провел языком вдоль порезов, ощутил вкус крови. Горько, солоно и сладко одновременно — вот каков на вкус профессор Снейп. Снаружи он холодный, хмурый, едкий, а внутри пахнет кровью, стыдом, усталостью, сладостью, неизвестно откуда взявшейся, сексом… которого Гарри хочет.

Он тихо зашептал заклинания. В этот раз была не Сектумсемпра — с темной магией Гарри бы не справился быстро. Нож или бритва, а может, осколок пробирки. Поцеловав Метку, Гарри провел пальцами по уже гладкой коже и одернул рукав сорочки.

Снейп не узнал, чем он занимался с его рукой, и следующим вечером Гарри вновь входил в спальню. По дороге пришлось огорчить Невилла — бедняге было скучно здесь, среди пожилых профессоров, а хороший приятель раз за разом отказывался от встреч. И он дал себе слово обязательно посидеть с ним за кружечкой в любой день, когда Невилл подойдет до отбоя, а не после.

Гарри мог не волноваться и не пытаться с порога сделать непринужденный вид — Снейпа в спальне не было, в ванной шумела вода. Едва он сел в кресло и собрался ждать, как тут же подскочил. Болван! Расслабился, забыл, что вчера обнаружил в раковине несмытую кровь. А сегодня может обнаружить труп.

Он подлетел к ванной комнате и изо всех сил дернул дверь. Что-то щелкнуло, стукнуло, дверь отворилась, и его чуть не окатило льющейся сверху водой. Под душем стоял Снейп. Он не пытался порезаться или покончить с собой — с закрытыми глазами возил мочалкой по впалому животу. Гарри не извинился и не вышел, а стоял и таращился на узкую безволосую грудь, ребра, ноги в потеках мыльной пены… в общем, приклеился к полу. И лишь мокрая мочалка, прилетевшая в лицо, и окрик «Пошел вон, Поттер!» привели его в чувство.

Через двадцать минут Снейп лежал в кровати, а Гарри мучился желанием встать и натянуть на него одеяло повыше, а затем усыпить тишиной и покоем, чтобы снова трогать, рассматривать. Целовать.

Снейп все не засыпал, ворочался и, не успел Гарри прочитать и полстраницы, вдруг спросил:

— Так зачем вы приехали в Хогвартс, Поттер? Сейчас учебный семестр, значит, прогуливаете? — Снейп вольно положил голову на согнутую правую руку, а больную, левую, осторожно вытянул вдоль тела. Завороженно проследив за движением, Гарри ответил честно:

— Отпросился и прогуливаю. А здесь я по делу. Хотел поговорить с вами насчет тренировок команд. Я бы смог, наверное, вот только вы их отменили.

— Отменил до тех пор, пока не решится вопрос со змеями. Всё очень опасно и подозрительно. Тренировки часто по вечерам, раздевалки стоят открытые и пустые.

— Я понял.

— Раз поняли, можете уезжать. Даже если тренировки возобновятся, то их вполне может проводить мадам Хуч.

— Мадам Хуч еще на моем шестом курсе говорила, что ей хватает уроков полетов и судейства в матчах!

Снейп усмехнулся и закрыл глаза. И тут в голову Гарри пришла мысль, ради которой можно было его потревожить:

— Сэр, если ученикам грозит опасность, а учитель отказывается эту опасность устранить, он профессионально непригоден?

— Конечно, — не открывая глаз, ответил тот.

— Тогда профессор Хойл непригоден, он отказался спуститься со мной в Тайную комнату и проверить, нет ли там нового василиска. А вы точно помните, что случилось на моем втором курсе с Гермионой и Колином Криви?

— Допустим.

— Так увольте его! — Гарри вскочил, книга упала на пол. — Увольте и возьмите меня!

— Сходите лучше проверьте ванную и коридор. Мне послышалось, что-то шуршит.

Гарри сходил, никого не увидел, а когда вернулся, оказалось, что Снейп спит.

Дни бежали за днями, но ничего не менялось: Гарри все так же приходил по вечерам в директорскую спальню, высиживал отведенные на сон часы, почитывал «Историю Хогвартса» и бдительно следил, не заползет ли какая-нибудь змея. Но то ли ужи предпочитали сырые коридоры подземелий, то ли их отпугивал неугомонный мангуст, тенью мечущийся по углам, но Гарри никого ни разу не увидел. Однажды, впрочем, в темноте раздался подозрительный шорох со стороны стены с окном, и Салазар, пушистым комком прикорнувший было на коврике, метнулся туда. Гарри засветил Люмос и приблизился, внимательно разглядывая темные портьеры и саму стену. Однако ничего не увидел, да и шорох стих.

Снейп стал выглядеть гораздо лучше, сон быстро сделал из него почти нормального человека. Он заметно расслабился в присутствии Гарри – уже не гнал, не говорил, что пора уезжать, не искал повод выгнать. Иногда они разговаривали, в основном, о преподавании Защиты от темных искусств. Гарри гнул свою линию: профессор Хойл непригоден для этой работы. 

Невилл уже всерьез обижался, и, чтобы порадовать друга, Гарри сам пригласил его в бар. 

— Слушай, — нетвердо произнес Невилл, когда они брели, уцепившись друг за друга, по дороге к замку, — тебе разве не пора вернуться в аврорат? Ты же пропускаешь столько уроков. Уже две недели! 

— Еще один директор на мою голову, — засмеялся Гарри и вспомнил, что надо торопиться к Снейпу. Извинился перед Невиллом, аппарировал и спустя десять минут входил в ярко освещенную спальню.

— Опаздываете, — недовольно произнес Снейп, сидя на кровати, и, как только Гарри бухнулся в ставшее уже привычным кресло, улегся и затих. Засыпал он отменно быстро, иногда Гарри даже не успевал пожелать ему спокойной ночи. Салазар сидел на спинке кровати и сверлил круглыми глазами. Гарри скорчил мангусту гримасу и подумал: Снейп не успел заметить, что он, мягко говоря, не в кондиции, а то, пожалуй, мог бы и выгнать.

Гарри погасил большую часть плавающих вокруг свечей, с зажженным Люмосом обследовал спальню, кабинет и ванную. Затем подкрался к кровати.

Если бы не выпитые коктейли, он бы, наверное, ни за что не отважился на этот поступок. Но, чувствуя легкость во всем теле и праздничную приподнятость настроения, Гарри наклонился и быстро, коротко поцеловал спящего. Прямо в губы.

Сначала ничего не произошло. Гарри отстраненно отметил ощущение прикосновения к теплым губам, а спустя секунду в голову бросилась кровь, потому что он учуял запах. Тот самый, что сводил с ума которую ночь подряд, — запах крови, стыда, запретной сладости. Запах секса, на который никто не давал разрешения. Гарри рухнул на колени рядом с изголовьем. Снейп спал — а Гарри жадно рассматривал темные ресницы, длинные брови, как всегда, насупленные, приоткрытые губы, что придавало лицу неожиданно трогательное выражение. Гарри не видел Метку — рука была под одеялом, но она была не так уж нужна. Он хотел дотрагиваться до Снейпа везде. В голове мелькнула мысль, не обездвижить ли его на всякий случай, но Гарри прогнал ее. Спал Снейп крепко, может, даже видел сны. Хотелось, чтобы ему приснилось что-нибудь радостное.

Гарри снова коснулся губ. Он был как будто заколдован: не совсем понимал, что и почему делает, но не хотел прекращать. И знал, что долго это не продлится: либо сам опомнится, либо Снейп проснется, но все продолжал целовать, касаться кончиком языка, распознавать вкус — странный, но приятный. Ему уже мало было тайных, украденных прикосновений, хотелось большего, хотелось ответного движения губ, каких-то слов, чего угодно. И он все сильнее надавливал на его рот, словно играл сам с собой в опасную игру. Играл и доигрался.

Снейп распахнул глаза, с силой толкнул Гарри, и тот грохнулся назад, чувствительно отбив копчик.

— Люмос! — Снейп посветил в лицо и пристально всмотрелся. Вид у него был ошарашенный. — Поттер! Вы… Ты…

Он не находил слов. Гарри отполз к креслу. Его слегка трясло.

— Так вот какая была твоя цель! — наконец выдал Снейп не своим голосом. — Зачем?

Гарри молчал, он не знал ответа. Затем, что не мог иначе?

— Уходи, — Снейп погасил Люмос, но несколько горящих свечей продолжали плавать в воздухе. Палочка по-прежнему была нацелена на Гарри. — Убирайся из Хогвартса немедленно. Уходи сам, или я заставлю.

Это был прежний Снейп: натянутый как струна, полный злого огня. 

— В какой-то мере я могу понять: тяжелая война, поврежденная психика, но стать настоящим извращенцем…

— Я не извращенец, — сказал Гарри. «Просто хочу быть с тобой», — собирался продолжить, но умолк, напоровшись взглядом на выражение лица — брезгливое.

Он поднялся и вышел.

Руки жили своей жизнью. Сгребали вещи с полок, вытаскивали из-под кровати чемодан и швыряли в него рубашки.

Мысли тоже метались в голове в беспорядке и хаосе: «Я целовал его. В губы. Он все знает. Ненавидит. Презирает. Что делать? Бежать. Из школы. Из Лондона. Из Англии…»

Гарри остановился посреди комнаты и постарался успокоиться и привести мысли и руки в порядок. Отставил чемодан, подумал, что, каким бы ублюдком ни показался Снейпу, бросить его он не может. Не потому, что хочет его, а потому что Гарри единственный, кто заставил принять помощь. Иначе снова начнется бессонная маета в коридорах, вспоротая Метка, царапины на ладонях и шее. Ведь на вчерашнем завтраке Снейп отложил нож, когда заметил, что Гарри смотрит на него. Если он не будет больше вот так смотреть, то не спасет Снейпа от самого себя никогда. Гарри для него едва ли большее зло, чем он сам.

В комнату заглянул Невилл.

— Ты не со Снейпом? Ходил за антипохмельным к Помфри, слышу — ты шумишь. — Он заметил чемодан. — Уезжаешь? Ночью? Что случилось?

Больше Гарри не раздумывал.

— Нет, что ты. Спать вот собираюсь. А вещи домовикам в стирку.

— А-а-а, — неуверенно протянул Невилл. — Ну тогда ладно. Спокойной ночи.

Он ушел, а Гарри рухнул на кровать. Он уедет только тогда, когда Снейп при свидетелях укажет на дверь. Или — что ему те свидетели? Разве они все, начиная с пятого курса, не подозревали, что у Гарри не в порядке с головой? Нет, нельзя бросать его, нужно караулить сон. Пусть снаружи, но это лучше, чем никак.

То, что Снейпу за ночь, проведенную в одиночестве, стало хуже, было понятно сразу. Бледный, непричесанный директор сидел за преподавательским столом и хватался то за горло, то за руку с Меткой. Днем Гарри снова увидел, как он прочесывает кусты у озера, а вечером — как вместе с профессором Граббли-Планк, заменившей Хагрида, идет к Запретному лесу. Казалось бы, после насыщенного дня Снейп должен свалиться и уснуть. Но не тут-то было. Когда поздним вечером, помня свое обещание охранять, Гарри шел к директорскому кабинету, то снова встретил его.

Снейп проверял нишу за гобеленом и когда вынырнул оттуда, то столкнулся с Гарри нос к носу. И тут же отшатнулся.

— Что вы здесь делаете, Поттер? Я же велел вам убираться.

— Я не уберусь, пока вам грозит опасность. Или пока вы думаете, что она вам грозит.

Последние слова Гарри шептал, косясь на палочку, прижатую к горлу.

— А если я всем расскажу о ваших возмутительных действиях?

— Вы этого не сделаете, — мало на свете таких вещей, в которых Гарри был так уверен. — Это было ужасно глупо, но искренне и честно. Я не издевался и не смеялся над вами. Вы догадываетесь об этом, правда же? Поэтому не расскажете. Это наша с вами тайна.

Под конец Гарри опять зашептал, а когда замолк, Снейп опустил палочку, но не успел ответить: вцепился в левую руку.

— Сейчас не до вас, Поттер. Час назад в мой спальне кто-то был. Салазар не смог поймать его. Я уверен, что это змея.

— Видите, нельзя оставаться одному. Давайте пойдем к вам… — Гарри запнулся под неприязненным взглядом. — Ладно, это плохая идея. Но я помогу патрулировать.

— Даже не думайте. Вы не нужны мне ни в каком качестве.

Ответить Гарри не успел, да и нечего было отвечать, Снейп высказался предельно ясно. Гарри обернулся и увидел, что к ним вприпрыжку торопится Флитвик.

— Господа, вы решили помочь в мое дежурство? Это так своевременно. Мистер Поттер, проверьте левый коридор, а мы с директором свернем в правый.

Гарри топтался в левом коридоре и слышал затихающий разговор:

— …успеем проверить весь замок до приезда попечителей.

— Не волнуйтесь, директор, к выходным Хогвартс будет в полном порядке.

Решив, что с Флитвиком Снейпу не грозит никакая из его придуманных опасностей, он вернулся в комнату.

В темноте и тишине думалось лишь о сегодняшнем поцелуе, о мягких губах и тихом дыхании. Гарри, зажмурившись, касался своих губ, вспоминал его губы, водил пальцем по предплечью. Ему щекотно, а Снейпу было как? Больно или противно? Как всегда, при мыслях о Метке пришло возбуждение. Но не желание. Гарри не желал, как еще совсем недавно, затягивать на члене галстук или тереться об одеяло. Вот если бы Снейп лежал рядом в своей ночной рубашке, Гарри бы придвинулся, обнял, уткнулся в шею и целовал все шрамы, что оставила на ней Нагини. Вот и все. Не такой уж он извращенец.

А Снейп был другого мнения. При редких встречах в коридорах замка демонстративно морщился и торопился уйти. Конечно, при всем желании Снейп мог бы, наверное, устроить так, чтобы даже знаменитый Поттер вылетел из Хогвартса быстрее гиппогрифа. Но почему-то не делал этого. Может, всерьез не хотел, чтобы Гарри убрался?

Эта мысль грела и оставляла глупую надежду на то, что все еще может сложиться хорошо.

Минуло несколько дней. Гарри не приходил к Снейпу и даже не знал, сменил ли тот пароль. Не хотелось вновь быть с презрением изгнанным, кроме того, Гарри ни капли не верил в опасность, которая якобы нависла над Снейпом. Ему угрожали не змеи, а собственный организм: Снейп опять перестал спать. Ходил, пошатываясь, взгляд когда-то внимательных черных глаз помутнел, а реакции становились все более заторможенными. Гарри видел, что Снейп на грани срыва.

И этот срыв случился.

Снейп затеял всеобщий педсовет, собрал преподавателей у себя в кабинете, и Гарри тоже пролез за компанию с Невиллом. Снейп в этот вечер был особенно плох: бледный, совсем больной. Макгонагалл спросила, хорошо ли он себя чувствует, и тот, естественно, и не подумал жаловаться.

Гарри тихо сел позади всех и прислонился спиной к холодной стене.

Отворилась дверь, и вошел незнакомый маг в синей мантии.

— Молифантиус Боникраун, — отрекомендовал его Снейп. Тот слегка поклонился и сел на крайний стул. — Казначей министерства магии. — Откашлялся, прищурился и заговорил:

— Я собрал всех нас, чтобы обсудить важный вопрос — отопление Хогвартса. Как вы знаете, во время войны каминная сеть серьезно пострадала, и мы до сих пор ее не восстановили. Но проблема даже не в этом, а в том, что она была устаревшей и не справлялась с обогревом спален и классов.

— И больничного крыла, — встряла мадам Помфри.

— Совершенно верно. — Снейп помолчал, перевел дух и продолжил: — Скоро придут холода, в замке станет сыро. Готова новая схема сети каминов и труб, нужны будут утеплители в стенах. Также я составил описание и примерную смету, и сейчас мы это обсудим. Прошу деканов высказывать пожелания насчет отопления гостиных и спален. Надо точнее подсчитать предстоящие затраты и проставить подпись и печать казначея. После этого Гринготтс выделит необходимые средства. Дело срочное, надо подать заявку в банк как можно скорее, иначе не успеть с утеплением замка до зимы. Вопрос лишь в сумме…

Все стали оживленно перешептываться, Невилл забормотал о новых обогревателях для теплиц. Снейп рылся в столе, и выражение лица у него становилось все более растерянным.

Он никак не мог найти эти свои бумаги. Прошло минут пять. Разговоры постепенно смолкли.

Снейп выпрямился, обвел всех взглядом и наткнулся на Гарри. Тот смотрел, не отрываясь, и, казалось, читал директора, как раскрытую книгу. Он не потерял документы. Он их просто не подготовил и забыл об этом.

— О-оу.

— Замолчите, Хойл, — процедила Макгонагалл. — Ваше ерничество неуместно.

Преподаватель Защиты в ответ лишь хмыкнул.

— Я, — начал Снейп, — прошу извинить, но…

Боникраун встал, и он умолк.

— Непростительная халатность, директор Снейп, — заговорил казначей. — Как министерство может доверить вам значительные суммы при таком отношении к делу? Вы сами сказали, времени почти нет. Где же ваши бумаги? Я приехал, несмотря на загруженность, а у вас ничего не готово!

— Ищете повод отказать? — заговорил Снейп, и Гарри увидел, как быстро бьется синяя жилка на его бледном виске. — Хогвартс не один десяток лет пытается выпросить у министерства деньги на реконструкцию каминной сети, но даже Дамблдору не удалось перебороть вашу жадность.

— Его-то вам не стоило упоминать, — хмыкнул казначей, а Снейп вдруг стукнул ладонью по столу.

— Значит, в этом дело? В том, что я по-прежнему в глазах министерства Пожиратель смерти и убийца? Что ж, должно быть, так и есть, извольте полюбоваться! — он рванул кверху рукав мантии и ткнул бледную руку с темнеющей Меткой прямо в лицо министерскому представителю. Тот отшатнулся.

— Форменное безобразие, — начал он. — Что вы тычете мне этим… Мне нужны бумаги на подпись, а не свидетельства былой неблагонадежности. Или вы полагаете, ваше выступление улучшит ситуацию? Через неделю в Хогвартс явится комиссия от попечителей, и если к этому дню документы не будут составлены, я ничего не смогу поделать. Ничего!

Когда все ушли, Гарри остался со Снейпом. Тот сел за стол и уронил голову на скрещенные руки.

— Сэр?

Снейп оперся локтями на стол. Он сидел, сгорбившись, и на секунду показалось — плачет.

— Сэр..?

— Вы не уйдете, Поттер?

Если бы он выгнал, четко и ясно сказал: «Выметайся», Гарри бы ушел. А так казалось, он дает шанс остаться, и Гарри остался. Сел на стул напротив, бросил взгляд на затянутые тканью портреты и дотронулся до его руки.

— Все можно уладить.

Снейп отнял наконец ладони от лица, на лбу и щеках остались следы пальцев, на прикушенной губе — отметины зубов. Он смотрел мимо такими покрасневшими глазами, будто только что и впрямь беззвучно плакал, прикрывшись ладонями, а Гарри и не заметил.

— Ничего уже не уладишь, это не может так продолжаться. Вы сами знаете. Все эти змеи… Это же только мой бред, верно?

— Нет, сэр, змеи настоящие. И Салазар их видит. Только…

— Продолжайте, мистер Поттер.

Гарри решился:

— Это просто ужи, ползущие из лесу, с болот, с берега озера… Ничего сверхъестественного, слишком теплая осень. Поэтому никто и не беспокоится. А вы…

— А я спятил, так?

— Нет, что вы. Думаю, это просто усталость.

Снейп долго молчал и все тер ладонями лицо.

— Возможно, мне лучше уйти с поста директора по собственному желанию, — наконец сказал он. — Пока меня не вынудили. Это все становится невыносимым. Инцидент с бумагами показателен, дальше будет только хуже.

Снейп умолк и приподнялся, но тут же схватился за край стола и вновь тяжело сел на стул.

— Зачем уходить, сэр? Всего лишь один документ, вы успеете.

Снейп взглянул на него, как на недоумка:

— Дело даже не в нем. Дело в репутации. Вы же видите сами… хотя нет, ничего вы не видите. Я бывший Пожиратель смерти, и этого мне никогда не забудут. Как вы думаете, сколько можно выдержать в обстановке всеобщего недоверия?

— Сэр, это неважно. Иногда достаточно, чтобы доверял хотя бы один человек. И он у вас есть. Все что вам надо сейчас — это нормально выспаться, — Снейп поднялся, пошатываясь, и Гарри заторопился: — Клянусь, буду только охранять вашу спальню от любых вторжений! Пожалуйста! 

Наверное, Снейп был ужасно измотан, потому что неожиданно кивнул.

И снова спальня с узкими окнами, занавешенными зелеными портьерами, Гарри в кресле и Снейп в кровати. Сумерки только лишь наползали из-за леса, но так даже лучше — больше времени на сон. Гарри оставил крохотный Люмос на кончике палочки и призвал из кабинета недочитанную «Историю Хогвартса». Мангуст скакал вдоль стен, иногда пропадая за шкафами или шторами, — обычная вечерняя охота на мух или мышей.

Гарри глядел в текст, но все чаще поднимал глаза на Снейпа. Тот заснул, как только натянул одеяло, однако спал тревожно. Время от времени вместе с выдохом из его губ вылетал тихий стон. Гарри направил палочку и наколдовал дуновение свежего воздуха. Снейп тяжело вздохнул, пробормотал что-то, повернулся на бок, подтянул колени к груди. Стоны прекратились, но теперь беспокойство овладело его рукой: пальцы, вцепившиеся в край наволочки, судорожно сжимались — казалось, от боли. Не зная, как помочь, Гарри придвинулся к изголовью кровати вместе с креслом и дотронулся до скрюченной кисти. Да, он обещал всего лишь быть на страже, но разве не спокойный сон Снейпа — цель этой вахты? 

Горячие пальцы вдруг крепко ухватились за его ладонь. Гарри замер, но больше ничего не происходило. Снейп спал, уткнувшись носом в подушку, его дыхание было ровным и глубоким. Пальцы не дергались больше, однако, как только Гарри попытался вытащить из них руку, хватка усилилась. Снейп во сне не хотел его отпускать. И Гарри подумал: Снейп спит крепко, и ничего страшного не случится, если он…

Словом, он скинул обувь, прилег на край кровати и с наслаждением вытянул ноги. Мысли кружили в голове, как медленная карусель. И сквозь это бесконечное кружение Гарри вдруг осознал, что Снейп прижимается боком и выставленным коленом. Надо было встать и уйти в кабинет — проверить нет ли змей. Но он никуда не шел.

Слишком хорошо ему было: долгожданная близость, касания, о которых он столько мечтал. Оказалось, Снейп очень тихо дышит, у него три пуговицы на вороте ночной рубашки, белые кривые шрамы на шее и такое беззащитное выражение лица, что хочется взять осторожно за затылок, притянуть голову и прижать к плечу.

Он так и сделал и не разбудил, не потревожил драгоценный сон. Погладил по спине, пояснице, решился и осторожно прижал ладонь к заднице. Между ней и голой кожей была ткань рубашки и шерстяное одеяло, но ощущения дергали за каждый нерв. Гарри пришел в себя, когда бедро Снейпа коснулось его. 

Ты не полезешь к нему, Поттер. Не полезешь к уставшему, измученному человеку. Потерпишь.

Гарри терпел, так старательно отвлекая себя посторонними мыслями, что действительно отвлекся — и уснул. А проснулся оттого, что Снейп в его объятиях снова завертелся. Было самое глухое время ночи, в окно лился лунный свет, делая все мертвенно-голубоватым.

— Пить хочешь? — растерянно спросил Гарри первое, что пришло в голову.

Снейп, похоже, не до конца вынырнув из сна, хрипло ответил:

— Да.

Жадно выпил стакан наколдованной воды и снова упал на подушку. Подергал одеяло и недовольно скривился оттого, что Гарри лежит на нем. Через минуту Гарри оказался под этим одеялом.

Никто не знает, чего ему стоило успокоиться и вновь задремать. Проснулся Гарри в предрассветных сумерках, когда Снейп рядом дернулся и зашарил под подушкой.

Оба подскочили. Снейп смотрел в угол у окна, Гарри — в панике — на него. Спасаться бегством было поздно.

— Там сейчас была змея, видели, Поттер?!

Шторы не шевелились. Гарри торопливо обошел спальню, осмотрел и тот угол, и всю комнату и ванную. Ничего. За ним по пятам ходил Снейп и внимательно осматривал каждый дюйм.

— Пусто, — сказал Гарри. — Ложитесь, сэр, сейчас пять утра.

— И вы, конечно, устроитесь рядом? Кстати, я проснулся от вашего храпа, — Снейп все еще шарил взглядом по углам и водил палочкой.

— Видите, сколько от меня пользы.

— Я держал вас за руку, когда засыпал вечером?

Вопрос застал врасплох.

— Да, но это было спонтанное решение, извините, мне показалось, вам так лучше. Этого больше не будет…

— Сядьте рядом и дайте руку!

— Что?

— Руку дайте.

Через секунду Гарри стискивал его ладонь, а когда он уснул, снова улегся рядом. Трогал Метку через ткань рукава, рассматривал лицо. Караулил сон.

Снейп ворочался, крутился и вдруг подкатился ближе. Гарри затаил дыхание: тот был возбужден, чувствовалось, как колена касается упругий член. Нужно было срочно убираться из кровати, иначе — еще одно его движение, вздох, стон, и Гарри сорвется. 

Уже стоя у кровати на коленях, он просунул руку под одеяло и погладил член через ткань сорочки. Это касание и почувствовать было нельзя, так невесомо оно было, но Снейпу хватило: он сильно выдохнул, напрягся, и Гарри вдруг понял, что тот кончает.

Обалдев, он едва успел отдернуть руку, и Снейп открыл глаза.

— Сэр... Я пойду, раз вы проснулись. Уже утро. — И выбежал за дверь.

Спать Гарри в этот день не смог. Только закрывал глаза, как всплывало лицо Снейпа или ладонь вновь явственно ощущала влажное тепло и пульсирующую плоть.

В конце концов он встал и ушел подальше от своей спальни. Побрел по хогвартским коридорам в поисках какого-нибудь дела. Тогда и понял, что погода переменилась: в окна не лился солнечный свет, и, выглянув в одно из них, Гарри увидел, что над озером нависли тяжелые темные тучи. Ветер гнул верхушки сосен, и от подоконника тянуло холодом. Он подумал: надо скорее помочь Снейпу с составлением расчетов по отопительной системе замка, иначе и впрямь Хогвартс останется зимой без тепла.

Невилл пробежал навстречу из Большого зала и, когда Гарри окликнул его, торопливо объяснил, что в теплицах могут замерзнуть растения и их надо скорее согреть. Гарри предложил пойти вместе, но он почему-то отказался и рванул дальше. Ученики разошлись на занятия, коридоры опустели. Гарри остановился на пороге холла и прислушался. Снаружи выл ветер. Здесь, внутри замка, тоже всегда было полно звуков — невнятный скрип в темных переходах, писк и возня мышей, гулкие шаги, шум воды в трубах, потусторонний хохот Пивза. Сейчас все молчало, зато раздавался довольно громкий, скользящий шорох. Гарри закрутил головой и вздрогнул: из-под двери ближайшего класса выползал крупный уж. Гарри машинально направил на него палочку и отбросил подальше, в глубины перехода. 

Он шел к к директорскому кабинету, когда на ум пришло воспоминание: вот он засыпает рядом со Снейпом, весь в томлении от его близости, а где-то в недрах спальни раздается такой же шорох. А ведь Гарри знал, как змеи нервируют Снейпа, и проверял все углы. Почему же никого не увидел? И куда смотрел мангуст?

Директора в кабинете не оказалось. Гарри вернулся в холл, заглянул в учительскую и нашел там только Хойла. Чтобы досадить ему, спросил, не будет ли тот против, если он посетит урок младшего курса. Отказать самому Поттеру Хойл не посмел.

Урок Гарри не понравился — трудно назвать интересным занятие, на котором ученикам предлагается самостоятельно изучать книжные параграфы. Гарри незаметно зевал, ученики перешептывались, страницы шелестели, Хойл, то и дело проверявший время, писал какие-то личные письма. И после, ничуть не стесняясь, вызвал домового эльфа и велел отнести их в совятню.

За обедом и ужином Гарри не сводил глаз со Снейпа, отметил, что тот выглядит лучше, чем вчера, однако движения были по-прежнему медленные и неуверенные. Порывистый, быстрый раньше, он теперь словно опасался сделать что-то не так.

Когда Гарри пришел к нему перед сном, Снейп встретил настороженно.

— Сэр, — сказал Гарри. — Мне кажется, я слышал вчера ночью что-то подозрительное.

— Свист? Шорох?

— Н-нет… Не знаю, что это было, но хочу проверить.

— Я вам неоднократно говорил о большой змее, мистер Поттер.

— Вот и узнаем.

Гарри осмотрел кабинет и спальню с ванной, молча сел в кресло, призвал книгу и уставился в страницу. Снейп все не ложился. Худой, взлохмаченный, в длинной сорочке, ходил вокруг своей кровати, отпихивая разыгравшегося мангуста босой ногой. Гарри ждал. Наконец Снейп откашлялся и произнес:

— Что было прошлой ночью, мистер Поттер?

Гарри поднял голову.

— Ну, я проверил все углы, сэр, и…

— Я вас не об этом спрашиваю.

— Ничего.

— Уверены? — он прищурился и подошел совсем близко. Гарри отложил книгу и поднялся, чтобы не таращиться снизу вверх. — Вы ведь провели ночь в моей постели. Будете отрицать?

Гарри покачал головой.

— В таком случае, — продолжал тот, — что все-таки было?

— Я дал вам воды. Потом еще держал вашу руку. Вы сами попросили.

— Сам? Допустим. И это все?

— Все, — твердо сказал Гарри. Снейп еще некоторое время испытующе глядел, наконец лег и закрыл глаза.

Гарри опустился в кресло, погасил большинство свечей. Снейп не попросил взять его за руку, но и ничего не сказал о том, чтобы не смел ложиться рядом. И Гарри, выждав, решил, что можно. Стараясь не шуршать одеждой, скинул мантию, брюки и обувь, остался в футболке и трусах. Постоял, глядя на Снейпа, и осторожно залез под одеяло. Гарри был уверен, что тот спит, и едва не подпрыгнул, когда над ухом раздался усталый голос:

— Все-таки ваша наглость не знает границ, Поттер.

— Вы так лучше спите, поверьте, — Гарри решил защищаться до последнего. В конце концов, не столкнул же на пол в первую секунду, значит, есть надежда. — И мне проще ночь переждать. К тому же, теперь холодно сидеть…

— Почему вы доверяете мне? — перебил тот вдруг. — Почему именно вы?

— Я видел ваши воспоминания.

— Тем более. Ведь вам, Поттер, мое служение Темному лорду принесло больше горя, чем кому-либо.

— Я думаю, вы уже все искупили.

— Только вы так и думаете. — Гарри промолчал, хотя считал, что он не прав. — Но вам этого мало. Теперь вы запросто ложитесь в постель с тем, у кого на руке безобразная отметина, вечное проклятие… Это что, взлелеянная Дамблдором жертвенность?

— Нет, — ответил Гарри еле слышно. То, что Снейп не понимает очевидных вещей, не очень удивило — откуда ему знать, как это бывает, если он любил в своей жизни одного-единственного человека, да и то давно и неудачно… Но Гарри-то как быть? Что говорить — «вы мне нравитесь», «я хочу быть с вами», что? Все эти фразы так здорово звучали в голове, когда он мысленно проговаривал их перед воображаемым Снейпом, а здесь, с ним реальным, казались беспомощными и глупыми. 

Он и не стал ничего говорить, нашарил под одеялом его левую руку и вытянул наружу. Снейп оттолкнул его с такой силой, что Гарри чуть не слетел на пол.

— Что вы творите?!

— Хочу показать то, чего не могу объяснить словами, — едва выговорил Гарри и вновь взял за руку.

Он чувствовал, как сильно Снейп напрягся, как сдерживается, чтобы не вырвать ее, не столкнуть его или не убежать самому. И быстро, пока тот не одумался, подался вперед и прижался лицом к Метке. Жадно втянул носом запах, почувствовал щекой неровность затянувшихся ран. И отпустил.

Снейп, привстав, глядел с прямо-таки мистическим ужасом.

— Вы ненормальный, Поттер, — голос его задрожал, и он умолк.

— Я знаю. Спокойной ночи, сэр. Спите, все будет хорошо, обещаю.

Он не сразу, но лег, и Гарри все чувствовал его взгляд и не открывал глаз. Ему хотелось одновременно плакать и смеяться. Должно быть, он точно ненормальный. 

Снейп уснул. Гарри погасил оставшиеся свечи и долго сидел рядом на постели, карауля его сон. Потом лег и слушал ночные шорохи, вой ветра, стук капель по стеклу, проваливался в дрему и выныривал обратно. Чувствовал рядом тепло и дыхание Снейпа и снова закрывал глаза. Хотелось повернуться к нему, обнять, прижаться, но Гарри не смел и лежал тихо. Постепенно холод пробрался и под одеяло. Гарри наколдовал согревающие чары, шепотом приказал мангусту:

— Не спать. Стереги как следует. — И наконец уснул, крепко.

Проснулся оттого, что лентяй-мангуст залез на кровать, но едва Гарри пихнул его, как пришел в себя окончательно: это был не Салазар. Снейп во сне подполз, вцепился в футболку и прижался лбом к плечу. Колено упиралось ему в пах. Снейп поднял голову в ответ на возню, уставился сонно и вместе с тем подозрительно. Его взгляд совсем не вязался с эрекцией, которую Гарри чувствовал. Гарри надавил чуть сильнее, тот дернулся и попытался отползти. Сквозь рукав Гарри чувствовал горячую кожу и бешеный пульс, а бедром, которым прижимался между его ног, — или Снейп сам притерся пахом — горячий член.

— Выспался? — спросил Гарри первое, что пришло в голову.

Он был настойчив, наверное, даже слишком. Снейп отодвигался, а Гарри следовал за ним и, когда тому уже некуда было деваться, только падать к кровати, поймал, прижал к матрасу и, чувствуя себя подонком, прошептал:

— Не отпущу. Убей потом, но сейчас ни за что не отпущу.

И, чтобы он не смог возразить, поцеловал. Снейп не успел увернуться, только плотно сжал губы, и было обидно целовать его вот такого, нехотящего. И тогда Гарри, как недавно, начал целовать Метку. Облизывал и нюхал ее, прижимался так сильно, что почти касался зубами кожи. И держал руку очень крепко, потому что Снейп начал выкручивать и выдергивать ее из захвата. Гарри не отпускал и понимал: еще немного, и кончит, измажет спермой Снейпа, себя, простыни и… и был не против. Гарри хотел, чтобы человек, в котором так много слабостей, что трудно скрывать их, видел, как другие тоже иногда не могут справиться с собой.

Но тут он почувствовал, как Снейп задрожал, напрягся, еще больше затвердел его член, и понял, что сейчас тот кончит сам. Он быстро сполз вниз, задрал его ночную рубашку и взял член в рот. Снейп кончил в ту же секунду — молча, лишь сильно выгнулся, а потом обмяк.

А Гарри так обрадовался, что он разрешил, точнее, поддался, согласился на поцелуй и секс — это же был секс, верно? — что расслабился и заулыбался. И тут же оказался на полу. Снейп столкнул его, сел, спустив ноги на ковер, и нацелил палочку, а Гарри стоял перед ним на коленях и был счастлив.

— Сэр?..

— Убирайся.

Это наверняка от шока. Все же не каждый день ему отсасывает бывший студент. И вообще кто угодно. Гарри как сидел, так и обнял его за голые ноги. И получил чувствительный пинок в живот. За те несколько мгновений, что он приходил в себя, Снейп успел встать с кровати и запереться в ванной. Ну мало ли, может быть, умыться захотел или отлить. Гарри подождет.

Но в ванной было тихо, не лилась вода, не шумел унитаз. Стало тревожно.

— Северус, — позвал Гарри тихо, касаясь губами дверной щели.

Послышалось звяканье стекла, приглушенная ругань. Гарри задергал ручку. Что он там делает?! Снова Сектумсемпра, кислота, яд?

— Открой! Северус, ты слышишь? Что ты делаешь?

Тот вдруг отозвался:

— Убираю причину твоей странной зависимости.

— У меня нет никакой зависимости! Ты о чем? То, что сейчас было, случилось лишь потому, что я хочу тебя. — Сказать это вслух было трудно, но Гарри смог. Рассказывать сокровенное, не глядя в настороженные глаза, было легче. — Нет другой причины. Ты мне нравишься, вот и все. Я хочу быть с тобой!

Слова, которые неплохо звучали в голове, действительно оказались неуклюжими и неуместными, но Гарри был рад, что у него получилось.

Снова шорох. Хлопнула дверца шкафчика, полилась вода. Он кинулся за палочкой, но ее не было под подушкой. И под кроватью тоже.

— Ты забрал мою палочку! Открой немедленно! Открой, открой!

Снейп что-то произнес, затем застонал, и запахло паленым. Он что-то жег там, за дверью, и по стонам Гарри понял, что себя.

Он бил дверь плечом, потом ногой, дергал ручку, царапал ногтями, а та не поддавалась. Запах становился все сильнее — запершило в горле. Слезились глаза. Они слезились очень сильно, слезы текли по щекам, подбородку, и только когда Гарри услышал собственные всхлипы, то понял, что плачет не от запаха. Снейпу больно и плохо из-за себя и из-за него, а он ничего не может сделать. Когда Гарри уже был готов грызть дверь зубами, раздался щелчок. Он размазывал слезы по лицу и смотрел, как Снейп неловко, боком, выходит из ванной, смотрел на его руку, всю в крови. Кровь заливала предплечье, текла по ладони и капала с пальцев на пол.

Он вырезал Метку, полностью, всю. Срезал вместе с кожей, мышцами, выжег до кости. И этой рукой, кровавой, дрожащей, протянул палочку.

— Теперь я буду жить без проклятой отметины. Ко мне больше не приползет змея, и ты не прыгнешь в постель. Я свободен от всех вас. Уходи, Поттер.

Едва Гарри забрал липкую палочку, как Снейп побледнел и осел на пол.

Пока он был без сознания, Гарри лечил руку, вспомнив, чему успели научить на курсах авроров, и колдовал до тех пор, пока кожа не покрылась буграми рубцов. Захочет — сведет потом сам, если такие грубые шрамы вообще можно свести. Главное, затянулась рана. Гарри перевел дух.

Когда Снейп открыл глаза, Гарри заставил его выпить укрепляющее зелье и ушел.

Все утро и весь день он думал, что делать, и не придумал. За ужином вновь увидел Снейпа. Тот сидел, прижимая к себе больную руку, и, когда забывался, баюкал и гладил ее здоровой рукой. Встретившись взглядом с Гарри, перекосился, как будто глотнул горького зелья. Гарри отвернулся и с трудом дожевал свою порцию.

А потом выбрался из-за стола и пошел собирать вещи. Пора было заканчивать этот цирк. Что бы Гарри ни делал, он не станет Снейпу нужным, всякий раз тот будет или вышвыривать из своей спальни или терпеть, сжав зубы. Гарри не хотел так.

Он упаковал рубашки и мантии, запер чемодан и решил напоследок провести вечер с Невиллом за выпивкой и разговорами. Необходимо было отвлечься мыслями на что угодно, лишь бы не сидеть и страдать по Снейпу, который его не хочет.

Однако Невилл куда-то подевался. Гарри отправился на поиски и вскоре нашел его в одном из коридоров. Очень сосредоточенный, он торопился куда-то и тащил кучу тряпок.

— Ужасно холодно, — озабоченно бормотал он. — Мне нужно в теплицу.

— Будешь обматывать свои мандрагоры одеялами?

Но Невилл не понял шутку, странно взглянул и заторопился дальше.

Погода испортилась окончательно. По окнам хлестал дождь, в кромешной темноте не видно было очертаний Запретного леса. От порывов ветра в коридорах стоял тревожный гул, где-то он усиливался до странного свиста, и по полу тянуло сквозняком.

Выходило так, что свой последний вечер в Хогвартсе Гарри проведет в одиночестве холодной и неуютной комнаты. Он вернулся к себе, сел на кровать. Ветер бился в окно, далеко ворчал гром. Блеснула зарница. Тревога, не дающая спокойно лечь спать, а наутро уехать восвояси, грызла все сильнее, и Гарри снова вышел в коридор. Голоса, наполнявшие замок целый день, схлынули: ученики разошлись по факультетским гостиным. Он постоял, глядя, как озаряют вспышки молний череду портретов на стене, и пошел к Снейпу.

Для себя Гарри объяснил это просто: в грозу нервные люди могут потерять контроль над собой. А Снейп и без того постоянно вредит себе, малейшая оплошность, и он запросто убьется. Пугал утренний поступок: Снейп вырезал Метку в таком отчаянном порыве, что считать его адекватным было трудно. Словно выгрыз ее у себя, вырвал вместе с жилами и потоками крови.

Пароль оказался недействителен, горгульи не шелохнулись. Гарри попробовал стучать в дверь кулаками, ногами — без толку. Не срабатывали и отпирающие заклинания. Он бросился в темное и пустующее Больничное крыло, где камин был подключен к Сети, однако в кабинет Снейпа доступ был закрыт. Попытки дозваться ничего не дали. Гарри в панике огляделся. Домовика вызвать не получится, Гарри не числится в штате, и тот его не послушает. Думай, Поттер, должен быть выход! Точнее, вход.

Когда Гарри уже хотел поспешить за Макгонагалл, а это значило все ей рассказать, его осенило. Он промчался по лестницам и вскоре оказался у чулана, где хранились школьные метлы. Выбирать было некогда, он рванул к себе первую же, выбежал с ней под дождь. Руки тряслись от волнения, когда Гарри оседлал рыскающую метлу и, прикидывая, куда выходят директорские окна, взмыл кверху. Он моментально вымок до нитки, ветер хлестал струями ледяной воды по лицу, очки залепило мокрыми волосами. Мелькнули каменные стены, скругленные углы башни, снова стена — и вот они: три светлых окна в торце широкого выступа. Молния ослепила, и Гарри не сразу попал к одному из них, стукнувшись древком о камни. А когда вспышка погасла и над головой жутким громом раскололось черное небо, увидел, как за стеклом освещенный свечами Снейп с выставленной палочкой отбивается от чего-то непонятного. Не думая больше, Гарри отлетел, взял разгон и каблуками ботинок изо всех сил ударил по окошку, высадив стекло вместе с деревянным переплетом. И со звоном и грохотом свалился с метлы прямо в комнату.

Выхватив палочку, он тотчас вскочил, не обращая внимания на осколки. С отвратительным шипением от Снейпа отползала огромная, длиной не меньше десяти футов, змея с черными пятнами на золотистой коже. Ее разинутая пасть была усеяна острыми зубами.

— Поттер, осторожно, — задыхаясь, проговорил Снейп, — на нее не действуют обычные заклинания.

— Что это такое?! — заорал Гарри.

— Темная магия.

— Но Метки же нет!

Змея атаковала. Это было стремительное, сильное и свирепое чудовище; ее гибкое тело как будто выстрелило в Снейпа, и Гарри лишь в последний миг сумел того оттолкнуть. Оба свалились на пол, а змея уже готовилась к новому броску. Гарри швырял в нее все известные заклинания, но ничего не менялось. Снейп взял палочку крепче и с трудом поднялся на ноги. Левая рука была в крови, точно змея метила в Метку.

— Поттер! — Вновь раздалось шипение, и Снейп заговорил громче. — Беги к камину, вызывай помощь. Если она вырвется отсюда, будут жертвы. Пароль…

Змея атаковала снова, Снейп и Гарри синхронно отбились обычным Депульсо, и синее сверкание, похоже, немного ослепило ее. Но не отбросило.

— Сектумсемпра ее не берет! Адское пламя не остановить! — Снейп едва дышал, и Гарри стало страшно. Голова сделалась вдруг кристально-ясной, соображала, как никогда, и он выпалил:

— Авада Кедавра!

Ничего не случилось. Не было зеленой вспышки, а змея сжала кольца, готовясь к броску. Даже в школе авроров не научился Непростительным заклятиям… Гарри лишь успел поставить перед змеей стену из льда, как Снейп оттолкнул его так, что он отлетел и осколки захрустели под ногами, и сам выкрикнул убивающее проклятие.

Тело змеи сверкнуло золотистым в воздухе и, пока кабинет тонул в яркой-зеленой вспышке, со шлепком рухнуло на пол.

Стало тихо, лишь ливень продолжал мерно шуметь за разбитым окном. Золотистая туша не шевелилась. Спотыкаясь, Гарри бросился к Снейпу, который стоял над поверженной змеей, и спросил:

— Все?

Снейп с трудом повернулся, хотел что-то сказать, но вдруг, застонав, шагнул и осел в кресло. Гарри подскочил к нему, опустился на колени, осторожно взял за руку и завернул рукав. Вся рана была сплошным кровавым месивом, в котором отчетливо проглядывали следы зубов. Гарри вновь стал залечивать многострадальное предплечье, а Снейп молча позволял, откинувшись на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза и дыша сквозь зубы.

Гарри ужасно устал, с волос текло, мантия испачкалась кровью. Он сел на ковер у ног Снейпа и положил голову ему на колени. Ничего такого не имел в виду, просто кончились все силы.

У дальней стены неподвижно лежал меховой комок — стало понятно, почему Салазар не пришел им на помощь.

— Он дал мне полминуты, — Снейп проследил его взгляд. — Без него змея бы закончила то, что когда-то хотела сделать Нагини. — Он выдернул руку, и на ладонях у Гарри остались красные пятна. — Страдать надо мной будете потом, Поттер. Надо выяснить, откуда взялась эта змея.

«Потом» — это значит, он не против!

Едва Гарри выбежал вслед за Снейпом из кабинета, как они наткнулись на Невилла. Тот отшатнулся. Ну еще бы, можно представить, в каком виде были оба.

— Ты чего тут? — спросил Гарри.

— Патрулирую коридор... Что случилось? Это что, кровь?

— Некогда объяснять, Лонгботтом. Лучше пошевелите мозгами и скажите, где в замке или окрестностях могла укрыться крупная змея?

— З-змея? — Невилл затеребил шнурок со свистком. — Вы что, убили змею?

— Так где?

— Не знаю, сэр. Может, в подземельях?

Внимательно оглядываясь, они пошли дальше, и Невилл догнал их с палочкой наготове.

— Сейчас в замке холодно, — прервал он молчание. — Змеи спят, а кто не спит, ищет теплое место, ну знаете, рядом с камином или в ветоши.

Невилл неожиданно много знал о змеях. Невилл встретился в коридоре первым, словно поджидал у дверей. Он носил на шнурке свисток и недавно тащил куда-то ворох тряпок. Невилл когда-то победил Нагини…

— Где ты ее прятал? И зачем натравливал на директора? — спросил Гарри, толкая к стене и прижимая палочку к груди.

Снейп поверил мгновенно: кинулся к Невиллу, отобрал палочку, похлопал по мантии и, сорвав с его шеи свисток, дунул. Ничего не случилось, никто не выполз из щелей: ни василиск, ни маленький уж. Только вот Невилл воспользовался тем, что Гарри отвлекся, оттолкнул Снейпа и кинулся бежать.

— Обездвижить! Только обездвижить и допросить! — крикнул Снейп, и оба бросились в погоню. Догнать и связать Невилла удалось уже на полпути к воротам Хогвартса. Ему не дали аппарировать, и теперь, тяжело дыша, Снейп держал его под прицелом.

— Где ты ее приютил?

Молчание.

— Невилл, говори!

— Мистер Лонгботтом, Визенгамот учтет вашу помощь следствию и смягчит…

— Черта с два мне нужно ваше смягчение! — Невилл задергался в невидимых путах. — Вы убили Клеопатру!

— Что ты несешь?! Ты же сам когда-то снес голову Нагини! Какая Клеопатра, приди в себя!

— Ну и что. Могу убить, могу вырастить. Она слушалась меня, это не тупые ужи. Я сам ее вырастил. Ухаживал. И без всякого серпентаго!

— Вставайте, Лонгботтом. Показывайте, где прятали подопечную.

— Не смей издеваться, Снейп, — огрызнулся Невилл, поднялся в земли и неловко двинулся к дальней теплице.

Друг Гарри, соратник, человек, которому он безгранично доверял, собирался стать убийцей, и его не могло оправдать состояние аффекта — науськивал змею он давно, хладнокровно и расчетливо.

— Почему ты хотел убить директора, Нев? — вопрос прозвучал жалобно, но Невилл не дал себе шанса:

— Человеку, который носит Метку, нельзя доверять никогда.

— Но ведь он был на нашей стороне!

— Он двойной агент, — пожал плечами Невилл. — Волдеморт когда-то ему тоже доверял.

Снейп молчал. Невилл довел их до теплицы. В дальнем углу, за раскидистыми листьями, они обнаружили гнездо из тряпок, клочки шерсти и миску с молоком.

— Откуда у тебя это чудовище?

— Однажды я нашел здесь яйцо. Может, змея заползла из Запретного леса и отложила, не знаю. Я решил вывести ее и оставить, чтобы ловила мышей.

— По-моему, все очевидно, — подал голос Снейп, осматривая змеиное убежище. — Хватает ума хоть не отпираться. Вызываю авроров.

И наколдовал Патронуса.

Уже поздно вечером, наговорившись с аврорами, Макгонагалл и целителями, Гарри вдвоем со Снейпом поднимались в кабинет. Снейп не гнал, словно смиряясь с его настойчивым желанием быть рядом.

— Хогвартсу будет нужен новый преподаватель гербологии. — Он взглянул и добавил: — И Защиты тоже.

— А Защиты почему?

— Проклятье должности, — усмехнулся Снейп. — На самом деле, нет. Знаний Хойла и впрямь мало для этой работы. Месяц в замке жила гигантская змея, а он ни сном ни духом. Возьмешь должность?

Он едва намекнул этим, что Гарри может оставаться рядом с ним, а тот уже был готов кричать от счастья. И даже сошедший с ума Невилл почти не омрачил его радости.

В спальне ждал еще один сюрприз. Салазар, чудом оставшийся в живых, выполз на середину комнаты и, подняв мордочку, смотрел на вошедших.

— Отправлю его к Граббли-Планк, — решил Снейп и вызвал домовика. — У нее этот мангуст станет здоровее прежнего, ну а после заберу обратно. Неизвестно, кто еще захочет напустить на меня змей. Вот Филиус, например, недавно просил прибавки к жалованию, а я отказал.

Снейп шутил! Не улыбался, кривился, избегал трогать больную руку, но шутил, и это было здорово.

— Я могу пока что замещать Салазара, — сказал Гарри тоже как будто в шутку. Но на самом деле серьезно. Снейп взглянул на него, однако промолчал.

После они молча трудились, убирая со стен и пола кровавые следы и уничтожая все приметы недавней битвы. А потом Снейп отправился в душ, так и не велев убираться прочь.

Гарри сидел в кресле и думал, что прежних напряжения и недоверия между ними больше не будет. Он надеялся на это.

Когда Снейп, баюкая левую руку, вышел, с мокрыми волосами, в длинном халате, Гарри ползал на коленях вдоль дальней стены, светил Люмосом и внимательно осматривал ее.

— Хотел найти, как змея сюда попадала. Вы ведь слышали шипение и раньше, а я слышал шорох. Наверное, не однажды пыталась напасть, но ее отпугивало что-то…

— Нашел? — он остановился за спиной.

— Судя по всему, забиралась по внешней стене с этажа ниже и проникала внутрь вон там, — Гарри согнулся и ткнул палочкой в темный угол за шторой. — Там камни немного расходятся, она как-то смогла протискиваться. А больше нигде нет лазейки.

Снейп опустился рядом на одно колено и повыше приподнял край шторы. Гарри посветил. По всей панели плинтуса шли глубокие царапины.

— Это отчего? — удивился он.

— Салазар вечно когти точил, — проговорил Снейп, с трудом вставая. — Что ж, все ясно. Вот почему, как только похолодало, в спальне стало невыносимо. Сможешь закрыть щель?

— Конечно! — Гарри видел, что у него и сил-то не осталось на серьезное колдовство.

Пока он возился, Снейп расстелил постель и опустился на край. Гарри закончил, поправил штору, задвинул за нее блюдце, полное мертвых жуков, — недоеденный ужин мангуста — и обернулся, готовый услышать «А теперь уходи».

Снейп молча теребил пояс халата и смотрел мимо. В тишине потрескивали свечи да гудел огонь в камине. Дождь прекратился, лишь звенело стекло от ветра.

Гарри поднялся и сделал шаг.

— Се… Сэр, — тот глянул и вновь отвел глаза. — Я слышал, что туда, где была убита змея, могут приползти ее сородичи… И мы же не знаем, откуда она взялась. Вдруг в лесу живут и другие?

— Что же, они все ринутся сюда? — скептически произнес Снейп, но голос выдал сомнение. — Здесь довольно высоко от земли.

— Я бы не рисковал, — осторожно начал Гарри. — И…

— И?

— Я останусь, — решительно закончил он. — Лаз я заделал, могу и Щитовые чары поставить, но ведь такая змея способна на что угодно, может даже, высадить головой окно. Обычные заклинания на эту Клеопатру не действовали.

— Окно мне высадил пока что лишь ты, — усмехнулся Снейп. — Иди в душ. На тебя смотреть страшно: весь в крови, как будто разделал дюжину змей.

Никогда в жизни Гарри так быстро не мылся, в спешке залил пол мыльной водой и кое-как вытер. Потом, стараясь не хлопнуть дверью, выскочил из ванной, замотанный в большое полотенце, и оказалось, что в спальне потушены все свечи и лишь слабо светится затухающее пламя в камине. Кровать тонула в сумраке, но видно было, что Снейп лег. Гарри забрался с другой стороны, приподняв край одеяла, и обнаружил дополнительную подушку. Стащил с себя полотенце и кинул на ковер.

Вот так он очутился совершенно голым в постели Снейпа. Тот не спал, Гарри понял это по его дыханию и по общему напряжению, разлитому в воздухе.

— Рука болит? — тихо спросил он, разглядывая высокий потолок, по которому пробегали отблески пламени.

— Средне, — не сразу отозвался Снейп. — Скучаешь по Метке?

Гарри наугад нашарил его левую ладонь, сжал ее и провел пальцами от запястья выше — туда, где бугрились грубые шрамы. Снейп словно оцепенел, но руку не вырвал.

— Нужен бадьян, — проговорил Гарри, продолжая гладить большим пальцем самый крупный шрам.

— Не поможет. Следы темной магии не убираются, это уродство навсегда. Но лучше жуткие шрамы, чем Метка, хотя отвратительно и то, и другое.

Вместо ответа Гарри поднес руку к лицу и прижался губами к теплой коже как раз там, где гладкость резко обрывалась шероховатостью затянувшейся раны. Снейп вздохнул:

— Неужели не противно, Поттер?

— Что ты, наоборот. — Гарри осекся и замолк. В жизни больше не признается, что его заводит, со Снейпа станется и всю руку себе отхватить.

— Видимо, чтобы не оказаться неблагодарной скотиной, я сейчас должен подставить задницу?

— Нет, — прошептал Гарри. — Ничего ты не должен.

Он положил его руку на свой голый живот, прижал ладонью, и честно закрыл глаза. Снейп пошевелил пальцами, и Гарри, сдаваясь, убрал ладонь. А Снейп свою не убрал. 

И спустя несколько мгновений Гарри понял, что тот медленно ведет ею по животу вниз. Вся кровь бросилась ему в голову, а оттуда в член. Никогда еще не приходилось так стремительно возбуждаться: одной лишь мыслью о том, что Снейп сам — сам! — чего-то захотел, несмотря на предубеждения, на свое прежнее нежелание. Гарри шумно выдохнул, не сдержавшись, и ладонь тотчас замерла.

По наитию, которое ведет влюбленных, он знал, как поступить, — закинул руку Снейпу за шею и притянул его голову. И тот не сопротивлялся. Теплые губы мазнули по скуле, по щеке и коснулись губ.

Поцелуй продлился всего пару секунд, и губы оказались совсем не жесткими, как в тот раз, когда Гарри целовал их против воли. Снейп, щекоча волосами, склонился ниже, к запрокинутой шее, и губы скользнули по кадыку туда, где, казалось, прямо в горле колотится сердце. 

Его ладонь гладила член. Гарри хотелось, чтобы он сжал крепче, но сказать не решался. Но все-таки перекинул ногу, лег сверху и чувствовал сквозь тонкую ночную сорочку, как Снейп дрожит. Потом были резкие движения, грубая, жесткая хватка, вжавшиеся в тело чужие ребра и твердые колени. Змеи могли толпами ломиться в спальню — никто бы не заметил.

Все закончилось спустя минуту. Гарри уткнулся в шею Снейпу и вдыхал запах разгоряченной кожи, пота и мыла. Тот пошевелился, отстраняясь, Гарри сполз ниже и прижался лицом к израненному предплечью. Снейп вновь замер. 

— Все моя рука не дает покоя? Не Метка, так ее последствия?

— Да нет же, — выдохнул Гарри с досадой. — Мне нужен ты, а не твои шрамы.

Снейп промолчал. Понять, о чем он думает, было невозможно.

— Одеяло… Надо почистить, — вновь подал Гарри голос, не двигаясь, и на этот раз Снейп отозвался:

— Какой восхитительный эгоизм, — и Гарри почувствовал, как он нашаривает под подушкой палочку и творит нужное колдовство.

В мечтах Гарри всегда видел после секса взаимные признания шепотом и глаза в глаза, поцелуи, поглаживания по волосам, нежные слова. А не две обыденные реплики, как пароль и отзыв: я все такой же, и между нами ничего нет.

Гарри сел, зажег Люмос и оглядел спальню. Никаких змей, конечно же.

— Что еще? — пробормотал Снейп довольно холодно.

— Скоро суббота. Приедет попечитель, приедет этот… от министерства. Нужно подавать бумаги на отопление. Я помогу подготовить.

— Поттер, ты еще не подписал контракт, а уже выбиваешь у меня почву из-под ног. Я сам подготовлю. Спи, или выставлю вон.

Да, это был Снейп, каким Гарри его знал. Снейп, упрямо отвергающий помощь и его самого.

Камин почти прогорел, и, когда Гарри погасил огонек на палочке, комната погрузилась в темноту. Снейпа он больше не трогал и был счастлив просто лежать рядом, ощущая его тепло и слушая дыхание. Снейп не столкнул его на пол, кончив, как в прошлый раз… Пускай это все слабость, вызванная только усталостью и страхом. Пускай он полностью придет в себя и, наверное, больше ничего не захочет. Но, в конце концов, совсем недавно еще выгонял, обзывая, потом нехотя позволил себя целовать, а сегодня поцеловал сам. И настанет день… точнее, ночь, когда все случится, как Гарри хочет. Они займутся не сексом — любовью, и так будет всегда.

Проснулся Гарри среди ночи от грызущей изнутри тревоги. Сначала решил: опять змея! Тут же понял, что в постели один, и вскочил. Из-под двери в ванную пробивался свет. Вода не лилась, стояла тишина. Гарри скатился с кровати и бросился к ванной. Застучал в дверь:

— Открой! Пожалуйста, прошу тебя!

Ответа не последовало. Ну не медитирует же он там! Гарри метнулся к кровати: так и есть, исчезли обе палочки.

Дверь не поддавалась. Устав биться в крепкое толстое дерево, Гарри съехал вниз по косяку и прислонился к нему головой. Изнутри по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука. А потом из-под двери медленно вытекла струйка. Расширенными глазами Гарри смотрел, как она медленно растекается в лужицу. В темноте он не мог разглядеть, что это — вода или... Решившись, тронул кончиками пальцев, растер. Пальцы стали липкими. Но точно так же липла и мыльная вода, которую он толком не вытер после мытья. Попробовал языком и ничего не понял. Тогда, как в кошмарном сне, совсем свихнувшись от ужаса, Гарри лег на пол и лизнул лужицу. Во рту появился странный привкус. Оставалось одно: выбить в ванной окно, влететь, как вчера в спальню.

Гарри вскочил и бросился за метлой. И на бегу, минуя не успевающие вспыхнуть факелы, спотыкаясь в потемках и едва не ломая ноги на ступенях, налетая на статуи и углы, он думал: Снейп ненавидел Метку, ненавидит и шрамы, неужели, Господи, неужели он что-то сделал с рукой?! И, холодея, вспомнил: шрамы у Снейпа не только на руке.

Еще и на горле.


End file.
